


How The Arrow Flies

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Guardians of the GalaxyCharacters: Kraglin, YonduRelationship: Kraglin/readerRequest: Can you write another Kraglin with a little smut but basically the reader and kraglin have something going on but he has to go away for a while and doesn’t want the reader waiting for him because he doesn’t think hes worth waiting for but Yondu comes in and helps.





	How The Arrow Flies

Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy   
Characters: Kraglin, Yondu   
Relationship: Kraglin/reader   
Request: Can you write another Kraglin with a little smut but basically the reader and kraglin have something going on but he has to go away for a while and doesn’t want the reader waiting for him because he doesn’t think hes worth waiting for but Yondu comes in and helps.

“Harder.” You pleaded as Kraglin let out a low groan but complied with your request.   
Your legs wrapped around his hips as he fucked you fast and hard. The Ravenger knew how to leave your body shaking with pleasure before searching for his own release.   
But there was something about this that was different. Because this time, the sex was more clingy and desperate. He tried to keep your body as close to his as possible, trying to memorise how your eyes rolled back into your head when he hit a particular spot, how you dragged your nails across his back and arched your body up.   
He wanted to remember it all.   
Only an hour earlier, the two of you had sat in the bar, not looking at each other as silent tears ran down your cheeks.   
Kraglin had told you he wouldn’t be able to come back and see you for at least another year and a half. And that he couldn’t expect you to wait for him as you had been doing. It wasn’t fair on you.   
In a life where nothing is certain, you were the only thing Kraglin knew was definite.   
When he first joined the Ranger crew, you had been travelling with them. Yondu had asked for your assistance on a mission. On the last night, you and Kraglin had got drunk and tumbled into bed together.   
Since then, Kraglin always sought you out. You two would communicate a lot, saying where you were going to be and what date and hoping the stars aligned. Normally they did and Kraglin would rush to you, desperate to feel you in his arms again.   
In truth, you loved him and he loved you in return.   
And even though you could go months without seeing each other, it was worth it.   
But when Kraglin found out about Yondus plans which would make it impossible to return to your planet or the closer ones for a while. And Kraglin couldn’t ask you to wait for him. He felt guilty when he had to leave early in the morning while you were still asleep but to ask you for another year and a half with no promise of a permanent return? He couldn’t do it.   
You had told him you would wait without question, but he shook his head. He wanted to see you happy, and waiting about for some ravenger wasn’t going to make anyone happy. He wanted you to move on.   
But when you asked him if he would move on, he shook his head. The second the words tumbled from his lips, your heart ached.   
“I couldn’t move on from you.”   
So the two of you went back to yours for one last night.   
Kraglin, conflicted between his desire for you to be happy and his love for you, wanted to give you something to remember him by. However twisted it was, he liked the idea of being the best you had ever had.   
“Kraglin!” You cried out, your body shaking as your orgasm ripped through it. Your walls pulsed around him and Kraglin couldn’t deny himself any longer, spilling his seed into you. With a few soft thrusts, be pulled out and fell to your side, the two of you panting.   
Out of habit, you cuddled into his side. Instinctively, Kraglin wrapped his arm around you and you settled your head on his chest with a content sign. 

\----------------time skip ------------  
Kraglin left in the early hours of the morning. You had felt him move and press a kiss to your forehead   
You had got up just after sunrise. For a while, you couldn’t stop your tears but eventually, you got up and started to get ready. There was nothing that could be done and, while your heart was broken, you had to keep going. You had it set in your mind that you couldn’t move on for him, but that didn’t mean your life would stand still.   
As you made a cup of tea, you heard the doorbell followed by several hard thumps on your door.   
Frowning, you went over and looked through the spy hole only to see Yondu.   
Opening the door, you barely said hello when he walked into your home.   
“We gotta talk.” He stated, turning and looking at you.   
“Well, hello Yondu. Been a long time.” You raise an eyebrow at him, as you spoke with sarcasm. This instantly changed his demeanour as he smiled at you like an old friend.   
“Sorry.” He nodded his head. “Its good ta see you.”   
“What do we need to talk about?” You ask, walking past him and leading him into the kitchen.   
“Kraglin.” He stated and you froze. The relationship you shared with Kraglin had always been kept a secret. Yondu was like an older brother to you, and since you and Kraglin had got together before Yondu fully trusted Kraglin like he did now, it was agreed it was best. Plus, it was nice just sitting at a table with Yondu and Kraglin, drinking and having a laugh with no awkwardness. It was nice when the three of you could meet up like that.   
“What about him?” You ask, lowering yourself into a chair while Yondu sat opposite you.   
“The boy aint set foot in any brothel we go to. Don’t like the girls touchin’ him and doesn’t care much for flirtin’. I didn’t think anything about it, until I saw you and him together last night. So, tell me girl, how longs that been going on?” Yondu leaned back in his chair, his eyes bore into your own. Eventually, you dropped his gaze.   
“Seven years.” You finally answered.   
Yondu repeated your words with surprise as he sat upright. Apparently, he thought it had only been a little while, couple of months or a few years at most.   
“Yeah, about that since it became more serious. I don’t know if that’s the right word. But it started back when he joined and I helped with that jewellery theft.” You nodded, looking up to Yondu and he nodded to show he remembered the job. In fact, he remembered it clear as day.   
Kraglin stumbling over his words as the three of you sat and tried to figure out a strategy to get in and out. He knew Kraglin had been smitten with you from the start, but he never imagined this.   
“So, what in the hell happened last night?” He threw his hands up, getting frustrated at not knowing.   
“What do you think?” You look up, genuinely curious as to what the captain thought might have happened.   
“First, I thought he was breaking up with yah judging by the way you were cryin’. But then the two of you come here and he leaves in the mornin’.” Yondu talks you through and you nod.   
“You’re right.” You tell him, smiling at little at the shocked expression on his face.   
“hang on a second! I aint dated a girl where you break up with them and they invite you back to theirs.” Yondu sweeps his hands across your apartment as you laugh at his annoyance before explain to him.   
“He said he didn’t want to be stringing me along. Told me he had to leave and wouldn’t be back for a while and that he couldn’t ask me to wait that long for him.” You explain, your eyes falling to the floor as you spoke. You fought the tears in your eyes but failed as a few cascaded down your cheek.   
“He didn’t want to end things.” Yondu stated rather than asked, leaning forward on the table as his mind worked.   
“I don’t think he did.” You confirm, sitting up and brushing your tears away with the back of your hand. “I’ll assume your presumptions of what happened when we came back here are spot on. Then he left this morning. I don’t know what time.”   
“Didn’t wake yah” Yondu asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I don’t like goodbyes. He normally leaves before I wake. Always kisses me on the cheek, though.” You smile a little at the memory.   
“So, what yah gonna do?” Yondu sits back in his chair.   
“What do you mean?” you cock your head to the side, a little confused.   
“You got a job? Gonna move on? Find a husband, have little ones runnin’ about?” Yondu wiggles his fingers on the table, making you laugh.   
“No, no. I, umm-“ You frown, staring at the table as you trail off.   
“umm?” Yondu mimics you, bringing you back from your thought.   
“I’ll wait.” You finally say, not looking away from the table.   
“Why?” Yondu asks, his voice softer than normal.   
“Because I love him.” You breath, looking up from the table at Yondu.   
“Thought so.” Yondu nods as he gets to his feet. You quickly follow as he walks to the door. “Been nice seeing yah again. A friend of mines looking for a hacker. Want me to pass on your details?”   
“Sure. Mind and give him my tariffs to.” You giggle, trying to stop your aching heart. Once Yondu left, the crew would be gone. Kraglin would be gone.   
\------------time skip ------------  
You sat in the bar on Knowhere.   
You hated traveling out this far for a job, but since the guy was a friend of Yondus, you would bare it. He had called you the evening after the Ravagers left, saying he needed someone for a mission. He didn’t know how long it would take and to pack of a while, but you could leave any time if you wanted.   
Of course, you agreed to meet him on Knowhere and you would join him there. Again, you normally wouldn’t jump aboard a ship you didn’t know, but Yondu knew the guy so you felt a little bit better. Yondu wouldn’t give your details out to anyone he thought would try to hurt you during a mission.   
You had also agreed on a code. Since you didn’t know what they looked like, it was agreed that the password phrase was “How the arrow flies.”   
You found it comical but agreed.   
Sipping on your drink, you were about to check your communicator when you heard your name from a voice that was all too familiar.   
“[y/n]?” Kraglin breathed your name like it was a prayer and you sat bolt up right. Twisting round, you came face to face with him. You couldn’t help but smile as you always did when you saw him again. It didn’t matter if it had been days or months, you always looked so happy to see him.   
“Kraglin, what are you doing here?” You didn’t know what to do. You wanted to jump off your seat and into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. But it was a crowded bar.   
“Captain said we gotta pick someone up here.” Kraglin told you as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You?”   
“Yondu gave my details to someone who needs me. Said they would meet me here.” You breathe as you and Kraglin stare at each other for a moment, putting two and two together and hoping to Christ you were right.   
“Do you have a passcode?” He asked, almost too quickly.   
“Yes. Its ‘How the-“  
“the arrow flies.” Kraglin finished the phrase and the two of you lock eyes. “You think he-?” He trails off.   
“yeah.” You nod, biting your lower lip. Yondu had set this up. “If you still want me, that is?”   
The question took Kraglin by surprise but, then again, of course you would question Kraglins love for you now. His eyes fell to the floor.   
“don’t want yah.” He shook his head and your heart broke in two. But then he looked up at you, a desperate desire in his eyes. “I need yah.”   
The words broke you as you leapt off the stood and wrapped your arms around his neck. He grabbed your hips as he pressed his lips to yours in a desperate and needy kiss, similar to the one you had shared the last night you were together.   
one of his arms wrapped around your back, holding you against him as he kissed you.  
“Now, I aint mindin’ playing cupid, but I aint having kids running ‘round the ship just yet.” Yondus voice made you jump apart. Kraglin turned and saw Yondu walk past him and sit at the bar to the right of your seat. He waved at the bartender and ordered 3 drinks.   
“did you plan this?” You asked, sliding back onto your stool and Kraglin sat to your left.   
Yondu simply shrugged and picked up the freshly made drink.   
Before you could question him further, you heard your name being bellowed as the rest of the crew joined the bar.   
You slipped off your stool and ran up to them, giving each a hug as they greeted you like family.   
“Thanks, Captain.” Kraglin spoke in a low voice as he watched you over his shoulder with a soft smile. The moment he saw you at the bar, he had hoped against hope that you were the person he was looking for. Yondu had spoken to him the moment he got back on the ship. He had said he’d seen you and Kraglin together and asked him the same sort of questions he asked you. And Kraglin had given Yondu a very similar answer. He loved you. So Yondu went to work, even getting a member of the crew to call you for the job.   
“don’t mention it.” Yondu looked over at Kraglin and, upon seeing the look on the first mates face, smiled a little.


End file.
